Parfois, le hasard change nos vies
by FionaMa
Summary: Une courte histoire sur l'un des membres des One Direction.


Bonjour à tous, cette fiction sera composée de pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres, courts. Je vous laisse découvrir les personnes de cette histoire, sachez que les One Direction ne se seront formés seulement à la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, vos avis, critiques et commentaires sont les bienvenues.

Merci, Fiona.

* * *

Une fine couche blanche commençait à faire son apparition sur les voitures londoniennes, la nuit était déjà tombée, les illuminations de Noël trônaient sur les rues de la capitale anglaise, les passants se pressaient chargés de sacs qui allaient en rendre plus d'un heureux et l'odeur de churros ainsi que toutes les douceurs hivernales embaumée tous les coins de rues. La magie des fêtes de fin d'année était bien présente. C'était l'époque de l'année qu'Elaura préférait et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait passer Noël dans la ville qu'elle estimait être merveilleuse. Elle marchait, traversait les rues qu'elle connaissait par cœur, se faufilait entre deux passants qu'elle trouvait trop lent, pour ne pas arriver en retard à son audition de danse. La danse était sa vie, elle avait tout donné à cet art depuis son plus jeune âge, mais elle avait tout arrêté depuis un an. Depuis la mort de sa mère, ancienne danseuse étoile.

Aujourd'hui, deux jours avant le réveillon de Noël, si elle se trouvait dans cette gigantesque salle de danse où régnaient une bonne centaine de filles, toutes incroyablement douées, c'était à cause de sa meilleure amie. Alice. Elle l'avait convaincu à venir danser, pour sa mère, car c'était le tout dernier ballet qu'elle avait dansé. Alice était sûre que sa meilleure amie allait trouver la force de les impressionner par son talent, par sa grâce. Avant la mort de sa mère Elaura était promise à un grand avenir, toutes les écoles parisiennes réputées lui faisaient de propositions, avant que tout ne s'arrête et qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Londres où habitait son père, ainsi que sa meilleure amie.

**- Mademoiselle Elaura Reynier, c'est à vous. Annonça une personne composant le jury.**

Elaura se posta au centre de la salle d'audition, l'estomac noué. A peine la musique résonna qu'elle exécuta son enchaînement avec une grâce incroyable, enchaîna pirouettes sur pirouettes, arabesques sur arabesques… Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, sans pour autant l'empêcher de danser, elle relâchait enfin tout ce qui c'était enfouie en elle pendant des mois. A l'arrêt de la musique aucunes des personnes présentes dans la salle n'avaient osé prononcer un traitre mot. Ils étaient tous subjugués par la danseuse qu'il avait sous les yeux. Par ce talent qui venait d'éclater après de longs mois de réclusion. Après que les jurés aient appelé une autre danseuse, la jeune fille prit ses affaires et courra jusqu'à la sortie, noyait par l'abondance de ces larmes. La jeune française s'écroula derrière la porte qu'elle avait refermé. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses pommettes, son cœur se serait. Elle suffoquait. Elaura resta là, écroulée sur le sol pendant quelques minutes, avant se réfugier dans une salle de danse, plus petite que celle de l'audition, beaucoup moins impressionnante, mais surtout, vide. La chanson d'Adele, Turning Tables, résonnait depuis maintenant une heure dans les oreilles d'Elaura, elle dansait et ne s'arrêtait plus cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour qu'elle y mette fin tout de suite. L'alarme de son téléphone sonna et la coupa net. C'était l'heure, l'heure où les résultats des auditions allaient être affichés. La française sortie de la salle, où elle s'était réfugiée quelques heures plus tôt, se dirigea vers les panneaux d'affichage. Rien, le nom d'Elaura Reynier ne paraissait pas sur les listes. Son visage se décomposa, mais aucune larme ne roulèrent sur ses joues, elle était vide de sentiment.

Elle devait désormais rejoindre sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'avait la force de bouger, pétrifiée à l'idée de lui dire le résultat de ces auditions. Même si la jeune danseuse savait très bien qu'Alice l'aurait tout de même félicitée d'y être allée, seulement, la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de réconfort. Elle marchait maintenant sur Oxford Street, les vitrines des magasins ornées de décorations de Noël défilaient sous ses prunelles émeraudes attristées et perdues, en réalité elle n'y faisait attention, et cherchait simplement un café où se réfugier le reste de la soirée, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente capable de rentrer. Ses cheveux étaient tirés, formant un chignon strict que quasiment toutes les danseuses arboraient lors d'examen, son maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues rosies de froid, durcissait les traits de son visage habituellement doux et sereins, elle supportait aussi un sac de sport qui avait l'air de céder à la moindre charge de plus. Tous ces détails attirés les regards suspicieux des passants, Elaura l'avait remarqué, et rien qu'une demi seconde elle eut l'idée de tous les snober, mais l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu la retint. Au détour d'un coin de rue, la jeune femme aperçue une brasserie, plutôt fréquentable, elle y rentra donc et s'adossa au bar pour annoncer au serveur sa présence. Elle s'asseya à une table, et regarda au loin, l'œil vide, elle ne remarqua même pas la présence du serveur.

Lui était subjugué par tant de tristesse sublimé par la beauté d'un visage, il n'avait jamais vu ça, on aurait dit que la tristesse lui allait bien. C'était une chose peu probable, la tristesse n'allait à personne. Cette vision des choses lui coupa le souffle, il attendit alors quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

**- Mademoiselle, je vous sers quoi ? **_Demanda le serveur à voix basse._

Elaura avait très bien entendu la question du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle, mais elle n'avait la force que répondre. Ce fut seulement à la deuxième tentative du serveur qu'elle prit la parole :

**- La chose la plus forte que vous avez s'il vous plait. **_Répondit la jeune fille sans même prendre de relever la tête._

Le jeune homme se dirigea directement derrière le bar, sans avoir quitté des yeux la fille qui était attablée au fond de la salle, d'où il se trouvait il pouvait l'observer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, même si elle n'avait fait attention à lui depuis le début. Le métis l'observait attentivement, elle était perdue, plus rien ne la rattachait du monde. Le serveur s'avança jusqu'Elaura, un plateau à la main, déposa sur la table un chocolat chaud et des guimauves et attendit une réponse. Quant à elle la jeune fille posa un regard étonnée sur ce que venait de déposer sur la table le serveur, puis emmena son regard jusqu'à ce dernier. Sa respiration se saccada, elle eut un haut le cœur, le charme du serveur la dérouta pendant quelques secondes mais elle réussit tout de même à déglutir quelques mots :

**- Sérieusement, un chocolat chaud et des guimauves ?** L'interrogea Elaura.

**- C'est ce que ma sœur prend quand elle est triste, perdue. **


End file.
